Mystic Messenger X reader
by Nefarious Lover
Summary: A compilation of quick oneshots with each mystic messenger character. You may make requests as to what character or scenario you'd like to be done. WARNING SOME MAY CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT such as BDSM AND INAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE


Hello, I have not ever published a piece of work on this site, but that is about to change~

WARNING: Contains swearing/inappropriate language, some intense Bdsm/ddlg (daddy kink, bondage, etc) scenes

Enjoy

His hands were always so warm, but in moments as this, his eyes became so many shades darker it made you quiver. It was thrilling. Your body was naked aside from the cuffs that linked your wrists together, the gag shushing your indecent sounds and screams, and a blindfold to exhilarate you further. Jumin was pleased with how red your face was and how your body responded to only being 'dressed' .

"Aroused already?" His voice was just as teasing as the fingers he slipped between your thighs feeling the damp pool that had already began to drip from you. You squirmed. He frowned and grasped you by the hair and pressed your face into the bed. "Stay still. Do you hear?" His voice was stern, making you nod slowly.

He held your cuffed hands against your back with his dark eyes watching you. His lips press against your neck and down to your shoulder. He was gentle as if he wanted to savor your taste for as long as he could. His warm hands lift your chin as he hovered above your back.

"You want to be treated like the little slut you are don't you?"

Without waiting for a response, he took a hand and reached under you, feeling, rubbing your tiny bud which began to swell at his touch. With the gag restricting you from making a sound, you raise your ass against him. Your face was nothing but a deep red hue as he pressed harder against your clit.

"Do not cum until I allow you to, princess."

Your cuffed hands gripped the sheets as he continued. His mouth was soon on your skin once again, sucking and biting. Jumin suddenly dipped two fingers into your tight,wet cavern. Toes curled and hands gripped the sheets tighter as you tried not to cum. Faster. Faster. How could he do this to you? Telling you not to orgasm but continue to play with you like this? Sweat covered your well blossomed body and saliva dropped from the sides of your mouth.

"No cumming, little whore." He practically growled that into your ear as he pulled your head off the bed by your hair roughly.

"Do you hear me?" You whimpered and shook your head confirming you heard and understood.

"Good."

He pulled away for a second before returning his hand to your entrance, but this time he pressed a dildo against your soaking wet cavern. As Jumin pushed the toy deep into your wet hole, he removed the gag from your lips. You immediately let out a moan with your ass still up in the air. His hand collided against the side of it, causing you to scream out at the stinging pain. "Daddy! Please.."

He thrusted the toy roughly inside of you and spanked you again.

"What was that, little girl?"

Another moan and scream emitted from your rosebud lips. "Daddy, It hurts ! Please don't be so rough!"

Your eyes were watering, but you loved it. You enjoyed the way he played with your body and made you feel so dirty. The way he belittled you and owned you. With the another push and pull of the toy, you came. You wrists pulling at the chain between the cuffs.

Jumin removed the blindfold from your eyes and grasped your face tightly. "I will be as rough as I please. You're a dirty little girl who needs to be punished especially for cumming without permission." He pushed you away, letting you fall on your side. He removed the cuffs and the toy before turning to his table of toys and equipment.

You laid there in your sweat all over your body, panting. Your bright eyes gaze over at Jumin. He was still in his dress shirt, sleeves rolled up, with rope in his hands. You lay still as he bound you up. The rope fit snuggling against your skin. He stepped back admiring his work. Your hands were tied and so were your feet. The rope was laced across your body beautiful. You were his masterpiece.

He positioned you back on your stomach.

"Cumming without permission is unacceptable." The sound of his belt buckle coming loose, and the belt itself sliding from the loop holes on his pants tickled your ears. He folded the belt in half and pulled it quickly together. The loud snap caused you to flinch.

"Daddy please. I'm sorry."

He scoffed and dragged the leather across your plump bottom. You wriggled and pulled but you knew you were helpless. Your heart was pounding and your breath was hot against the bed. He pulled his arm back and brought it forth against your bottom. You shriek out in pain and whimpered as tears formed in your eyes. "No daddy please !"

Again. Again. Again. You were crying at this point, but he only chuckled as he saw how your sweet little cunt began to drip.

"Such a dirty and naughty slut aren't you? Say it. Tell me who's daddy'a dirty slut"

You resisted and ignored the order. He frowned and grasped your hair, pulling your head back. "Say it and I will forgive you."

You ignored again. He slapped your cheek and frowned.

"Disobedience. You continue to disobey. I will have to take care of that don't I?"

You heard the zipper of his trousers and the sound of the material dropping. Jumin turned you over and looked down at you as he rubbed his length over your cunt.

"I'll give you one more chance to say it."

You merely turned your head away in embarrassment. With that, he intruded your hot,wet cavern with his throbbing member. He did not wait for you to adjust to him and simply proceed in pounding into your little body.

"You are my slut. My toy. Disobedience will not be tolerated." You moaned loudly.

"Daddy! Slow down please! I'm s-sorry," a moan interrupted your apology as he moves harder into you, "I'm your dirty slut!" He smiled and pressed his index and middle finger against your tongue. "Good girl."

He continued to aggressively thrust into you, moving his hand around your neck. "You're so pretty with my hand around your neck~" he squeezed slightly. Your hands grasp his wrists. "Daddy.. I- I'm going to cum.." you choked the words out bashfully.

"Go ahead and cum, kitten." One. Two. Three more thrusts and you shrieked, cumming onto his length. Jumin and you panted as he pulled away and kissed your lips, violating your mouth with his tongue.

"Mmm-" You couldn't think. Your mind was blank. His tongue was practically melting your mouth. He pulled away, saliva stringing from both of your mouths. He untied you.

"Who said you were done?" You bite your lip and whimper. "B-but I can't cum any-" he slapped you across the face.

"I still haven't cummed yet, selfish slut." He laid himself on the bed and brought your lips to his length. You obey his wishes and wrap your rosey lips around his hard, throbbing member. He groaned and grasped your hair tightly, pushing your head down further onto his cock. You gagged as he hit the back of your throat. Jumin held you there few a couple seconds longer before let you back up. He moved your head up and down on as he watched you. He bit his lip to keep from moaning but the sound leaked through. "Fuck." He pressed his head back as he felt your tongue moving around his tip. You licked from the base of his length and up. You took it into your mouth again and bobbed your head up and down.

"That's it~" he said encouraging you. "Faster now." You complied, causing him to groan loudly. Your eyes peered at him. His face was red and his mouth held open as he continued to groan. Abruptly, Jumin held your head and moved you along his own pace. He panted and groaned louder. "God, your mouth f-" he didn't finish his sentence and came. You pulled back, getting his white, warm release all over you mouth. He laid there panting in utter euphoria. He pulled you against him. He took a tissue from the bedside table and wiped your mouth and face.

"Good girl." His voice was soft as was his gaze. He got up and left you on the bed. The sound of running water hit your ears. You turn over and see him return, lifting you into his arms. He kissed your forehead and held you close. You lie limp. Your arms loosely hang around his neck.

"You did a good job, princess." He set you in the tub of warm water and caresses your cheek. "Was I too rough?"

You shake your head and kiss his hand. "I'm fine."

He gave a soft sigh and smile of relief and poured water over your head. "Stay still and let daddy take care of you."

You relaxed and allowed him to wash you, dry you, and dress you.

After he had down so, he let you go to bed as he washed up. You curl up in his bed and wrap yourself in his blanket, waiting for him to finish.

A few minutes past and you already began to drift off to sleep. Jumin crawled onto the bed and pulled you against him.

"Sleep okay ? You did a good job today." He kissed your lips gently and warmed your entire body. "Good night, princess."


End file.
